


The Backwards Leaf

by AnnitaArtiste39



Series: The Backwards Leaf [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: Naruto is quite happy with his life how it is... especially since he's found the girl of his dreams. In fact, he's on his way right now to pick up the ring! Roses in hand, he's stopped suddenly by the sight of Madara of all people, who tries to warn Naruto about an upcoming portal, however, before he can do anything... he blacks out.When he wakes up, he finds things are... not quite how he remembers... but that's not even the worst part... you see, according to literally EVERYONE around him, not only is Hinata supposedly "married" to Neji, who according to Naruto should be DEAD... but apparently... he himself is with..."SASUKE?!"





	1. Life Is GREAT Here!

It’s been about five years since the Great War. The village is starting to piece back together pretty good… again… man, this is like the third or fourth time the Hidden Leaf has been nearly wiped out… and the last two had nothing to do with me… ehehe, yeah, so, anyway… life here’s been pretty good lately, I got a new apartment (since the last one got blown to smitherings), been going on plenty of missions here lately, Kuruma and I have become pals, oh and I went and got myself a girlfriend. Long dark hair, pupiless eyes, kick-butt moves… you guessed it, Hinata Hyuuga. Man, I can’t believe we’ve been going out for nearly four years now… I can still remember the moment I realized she was the one… I was at Itchiraku’s place and I had just finished my fifth bowel of their specialty Ramen when Hinata walked in and sat on the other side of the bar. It was Granny Tsunade’s birthday and to celebrate the whole village threw this huge festival, there was food and game stands, gambling, sake around every corner, and just about every girl was wearing a kimono… and Hinata was no exception… Man, she looked stunning. Her Kimono was pure snow white with images of violets that appeared to be blowing in the wind, her sash was the sweetest baby blue I’d ever seen, she held a fan that appeared to be yellow with cherry blossoms on it, her lips were a light red from her lipstick, and her hair… it was all pulled up into a perfect bun, complete with live violets for a pop of color. My mouth went dry, I couldn’t think straight, I was speechless,… and I guess I was staring, because suddenly she looked at me and tried to hide her blush with her fan  
“N-Naruto…” she tried to hide the rest of her face with her fan… she is so cute… Finally I caught my words  
“He-hey Hinata… how’s it going?”  
“oh, um… good, i-it’s going good… how about you?”  
“ehehe, it’s goin’ alright” we sat there in silence… an awkward silence… it was becoming unbearable, I wanted to talk to her, but I didn’t know what to say… I needed a topic. I scanned the area with my eyes when I noticed her feet… I chuckled  
“wha-what’s so funny?”  
“Oh, sorry, I just happen to notice you were wearing socks with your sandals” I stated with a smile, her face redden  
“oh, well, you see… It’s almost fall and, my feet were cold, but I still wanted to wear my sandals with my Kimono, so… I wore my socks with my sandals… … … I look stupid, don’t I?” she put her face in her hands  
“No, you don’t. I only laughed because I thought it was cute, actually, I think it’s something my mom would have done” I rubbed the back of my head while looking at the curtain door “and I don’t think you look stupid at all… to be honest, you’re probably the most beautiful girl I’ve seen all day” her face pinkend as she started to smile, staring out over the counter top. I turned to face her “hey, would you like to go through the festival with me?” I asked as I held out my hand to her. She whipped her head around and upon seeing my hand, she smiled her cute little smile and placed her hand in mine. We spent the rest of the night going through the different stands, trying all of the games and just enjoying each other’s company… we also went to visit Neji’s grave… he had died in battle during the Great Ninja War… I stepped back to let her have a moment with her older cousin before letting her cry into my chest, then I lead her away back to the festivities to try and cheer her up… finally it was time for the fireworks, and I had just the spot to watch them… Before you knew it, Hinata and I were sitting on my old man’s head, waiting for the fireworks to begin. I looked over to the only other being there. I felt a knot in my throat and my heartbeat was faster than Kakashi in a race against Bushier Brow Sensi… finally, I worked up the nerve to place the my hand over hers on the ground. She whipped her head around to look at me, knocking out one of the violets in her hair, which in turn let a strand of it fall into her face  
“N-Naruto…” I lifted my hand to push the strand away, cradled her face, and just as the first firework went off… we shared our first kiss.

That was four years ago now, and today, I’m hoping to take the next step… I’m actually on my way to the Jeweler’s place now to place the order… Just then I see Sakura coming out of Ino’s flower shop with a bouquet of daisies “Hey Sakura, whatchya got there? Someone got a boyfriend?~” I tease  
“Very funny Naruto, you know I’m still waiting for Sasuke, even if it has been five years since I’ve seen him last…” she trailed that last bit a little too sad for my taste  
“So, who are the flowers for?”  
“They’re for Itachi’s grave. I figured, since Sasuke’s not here, I’d tend to placing flowers there until he comes back… he was his older brother after all… So right now I’m headed over to the War Heroes cemetery to pay my respects… you wanna come?”  
“Sorry… me and Hinata were just there yesterday, besides, I was just on my way to Ino’s to pick up some flowers for her…”  
“Oh, Okay. Have a great day!” she called as she walked away. I waved and then set out on my errands. Eleven real roses and one artificial… you see I heard about this poem where this old man gives his wife eleven real roses and one fake, with it is a card that says ‘I’ll love you till the last rose dies’… I know, corny, but that’s the kinda things she likes, and you see, I want her to happy, her smile melts my heart, and I would do anything to see that smile on her face… which brings me to my next errand… I’m on my way to pick out, and order, a ring… you got it! I’m gonna marry that girl… I want to love her in every way, shape and form there possibly could be, I want to have children with her, I want her to be the first thing I see every morning, and I want to grow old with her. Everything is going great! Tonight is just perfect… what could possibly go wrong?

As I rounded the corner, I came to a sudden stop in complete shock! My eyes widened… No… it CAN’T be… but there was no denying it as I came face to face with… “Madara Uchiha?!” I ask through gritted teeth “What are you doing here?!”  
“I simply came to see how my old friends little town was coming along” he answered plainly “I can see you’ve fixed the place up quite nicely over the past five years”  
“You’re supposed to be dead!!!”  
“Indeed I am, however, I was supposed to be dead the last time to… remember?”  
“How could I forget? You tricked Toby, manipulated the dead, killed Neji, and wiped out nearly the entire Leaf Village!!!” I yelled at him as I ran to punch him, but it only proceeded in going right through him, I stared in disbelief  
“Naruto, I’m not here to cause trouble, I’m here to warn you that tonight, during the full moon of the harvest, a portal will open, one I myself create five years ago before I died. Unfortunately, I don’t remember where it leads to, where it is or what it can cause, I wanted to make sure everything was still as it should be.”  
“Yeah, likely story, like I’d ever believe a word that comes out of your mouth!” I snapped back  
“Believe me or not, it will happen, and when it does, there’ll be no escape Naruto.” He replied as he started to fade away  
“Hey, wait a minute! I’M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!” he was still fading out as I started to run my fastest straight for him, dropping the roses I’d been clutching in the process. As I ran the clouds moved away from the moon, reveling a bright white orb with an orange center… of course, I wasn’t paying attention to that as I was still running at the last villain who tried to destroy our town. Suddenly I felt a throbbing in my head, it knocked me off balance and I lost my footing, I crashed to the grown, losing consciousness as I watched my enemy fading away  
“I tried to warn you”.


	2. "SASUKE?!" *PUNCH*

I woke up to a splitting headache, man that hurts. It was morning already but I’m not in the street anymore, I can feel that just from the soft bed I was laying on, I hear a faint beeping, and can feel someone is holding my hand… must be Hinata, aw man, I didn’t mean to worry her ‘eheh, I bet I know where I am’, the sun started to shine through my eyelids, forcing me to squint before opening my eyes completely. I look around the hospital room, right as another headache hit, I held my head with my right hand and unintentionally squeezed my left, I felt a squeeze back as I let out a pain filled moan. “You’re awake.” Wait… that voice… it’s deep… and monotone… that doesn’t sound like Hinata. I turned my head to see who it was…  
“Sasuke?”  
“You’ve been asleep for eight days Naruto. I swear if you ever do that to me again, I’ll kill you myself”  
“What happened?”  
“You went off on a mission on your own and ended up getting your butt kicked by The Hidden Falls… by the time your team showed up, you had been poisoned and beat to a bloody pulp… Sakura had to work extra hard just to get the bleeding to stop.”  
“I don’t remember a thing about it”  
“I’m just glad they found you before it was too late… you had me worried sick Naruto, I thought I was going to lose you” at that moment he took my hand and brought it to his lips, I had completely forgotten he was holding it at all, I was just in shock that he was even here at all… he was supposed to be traveling around the world… right then I realized that he was kissing my hand… KISSING MY HAND?! I quickly pulled my hand away and punched him square in the face. He looked up at me from the floor, wide-eyed, looking shocked and confused “What’d you do that for?!” he asked  
“WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE! WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY HAND?! WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET BACK?! WHY AREN’T YOU WITH SAKURA, SHE’S BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND WHERE’S HINATA?!” I shouted right as another headache came around. Sasuke looked pissed and confused. Just then Granny Tsunade came in  
“You’re finally awake” She said happily as she entered  
“GRANNY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY IS SASUKE HERE? WHERE’S HINATA?!” I asked as I gritted my teeth through another headache. Old Granny looked just as confused as Sasuke.  
“Why the hell do you want Hinata?!” Sasuke finally blurted out  
“BECAUSE SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THE ONE I’M GOING TO MARRY, DO I NEED ANYMORE REASON THAN THAT?!” Sasuke and Granny both look like they’d seen a ghost  
“Naruto” the old bag began “do you know what year it is?”  
“What?!”  
“Naruto, you haven’t dated Hinata in four years”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked in my low, getting aggravated voice, my fists were clenched so tight that I was starting to draw blood “We only started dating four years ago today… THAT’S why I’m going to purpo…” just then I felt my head be forced to the side, I turned my head back around and saw Sasuke, pissed and standing with a clenched fist “WHAT THE HELL SASUKE, WHY’D YOU PUNCH ME?!”  
“TO TRY AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?! YOU’RE NOT WITH HINATA, YOU’RE WITH ME!” he shouted “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?! I THOUGHT I’D LOST YOU! THEN YOU GO AND PULL THIS CRAP?! YOU’RE NOT WITH HINATA, YOU CAN NEVER BE WITH HINATA, SHE’S MARRIED YOU TWIT! AND A HELL OF A MOTHER AT THAT!”  
“What?” it’s all I can manage out before Tsunade escorts Sasuke out to the hall. I can hear him shouting but I’m not really focused on that, I’m still in complete shock… no, it can’t be true, there’s no way she’d marry anyone else, she told me herself, I’m her first love, no… this has to be a dream, it CAN’T be real…  
Tsunade came back in… alone. “I sent Sasuke to go get some air and let off some steam until we can figure this out.”  
“Why should it matter to me what he’s doing? He’s not a threat to the leaf anymore, so I’m not worried.” Granny just looked at me  
“Okay Naruto, we’re going to try a few tests… So, I know you remember me, Sasuke and Hinata, can you remember anyone else?”  
“well sure, there’s Sakura, Ten-Ten, Bushy Brows, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sai, Shino, Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei, and Yamato”  
“I see, and what do you remember about them?”  
“hmm… well, last I saw them, Sakura was on her way from Ino’s flower shop with a bouquet of daisies to put on Itachi’s grave since Sasuke was still traveling the world. Ten-Ten opened up her own weaponry shop, Bushy Brows, Choji and Sai were starting teaching at the school, Gaara was becoming a kick-ass Kazekage, Kiba and Akumaru were out camping, Shikamaru was head of the school, Kakashi and Yamato went back to the Black Ops and Iruka Sensei went back to teaching jonin… and the last time I saw Hinata, I had walked her home after we visited Neji’s grave for the anniversary…” Tsunade looked worried  
“Naruto, there are two things you need to know right off hand… first off, Itachi and Neji are not dead… Secondly… Neji, is Hinata’s husband.”

“What did you say?” I asked, I couldn’t wrap my head around it, what’s with everyone? Why is everyone talking like I’m the one going crazy? “Neji IS dead, I watched him sacrifice himself to protect everyone during the Great Ninja War! This is impossible, there is absolutely NO WAY IN HELL that that is possible!”  
“Naruto, Hinata and Neji have been married for the last three and a half years, they have a beautiful little boy and Hinata’s expecting her second child at this very moment”  
“Granny this isn’t funny”  
“I could say the same to you, do you have any idea how worried Sasuke was? He ran in here as soon as he heard we found you, I had to force him out so we could perform the surgery, as soon as you got a room and he was allowed in, he rushed in and sat by your side, he refused to leave you for even a moment, then you go and wake up and start asking about a married woman? You have to realize how upsetting this is for him” I was speechless. The way she was speaking was like she was… telling the truth “Well, aside from that, you appear to be in proper health, however, I’d still like to keep you overnight for observations, if you can’t recall your memory by tomorrow, we’ll figure out what we should do and go from there.” She rose to leave and stopped right inside the doorway “If you’d like, I could leave a note with the nurses saying you don’t want any visitors” everything was still running amuck in my head, “yeah, okay” I mumbled without looking up, then Granny left.

The next day I woke up and, aside from my memory, I was proclaimed perfectly healthy, and discharged on the spot. I spent the day walking around the village… everything looked the same, the park, the streets, the buildings, heck, even Itchiraku’s place was still there… was I only dreaming? Did I actually wake up in that hospital room? I rounded a corner and found that I had unintentionally walked to the Hyuuga clan’s part of the village. I stood outside the village, staring at the entrance way, was she in there? Was she waiting for me to come over and wish her good morning? Suddenly I saw a little boy run ahead of me, pulling me from my thoughts “Leif, don’t run sweetie, mommy can’t keep up with the baby inside mommy” that voice, I knew that voice, I spun around to make sure my ears weren’t lying to me “N-Naruto? What are you doing here? Did you get out of the hospital?”  
“Hinata…” I ran to her and kissed her soft lips. Suddenly she pushed me away and I felt a sharp slap across my face… I was stunned “Hi-Hinata?”  
“Wh-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NARUTO?! W-WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK ME LIKE THAT?! DO YOU WANT NEJI TO KILL YOU?! WHERE’S SASUKE?!” She looked pissed and scared at the same time, it was then that I noticed she was holding her swollen stomach  
“Hinata… wha.. whe… who did this to you?” I asked through gritted teeth and clenched fists, she held her stomach tighter and started to back up  
“N-Naruto, st-stop it! You’re scaring me… I-I don’t know what you’re playing at but…”  
“WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT?!” I shouted at her “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?! HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING IT THIS WHOLE TIME?! TELL ME WHO IT WAS, WHO DARE DEFILE YOU… I’LL KILL HIM!” Her eyes grew wide  
“Naruto, sto-stop it, I-I’m not some whore, and no one defiled me!...” she stated trying to sound brave, although I could see she was trembling and tears were starting to form in her eyes “Neji’s my husband, the father of my children, and the man I love!”  
“STOP IT!” I shouted “I’VE HAD ENOUGH ALREADY! NEJI IS DEAD! HE DIED FOUR YEARS AGO IN THE GREAT WAR! SAVING YOU! I WATCHED HIM DIE WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! WE VISIT HIS GRAVE TOGETHER EVERY YEAR, TODAY! WE…” just then I felt another fist to my face and fell to the ground  
“NEJI!” I heard Hinata scream  
I looked up and saw… Neji... he was standing in front of Hinata and the small boy she was holding, with his arm stretched out as if to protect them and a stance that said ‘one wrong move and you’re dead’. “Naruto, what the hell are you doing with my wife?” he asked with a demanding tone  
“Neji? Wha-what’s going on? I thought you were dead!” I stared in disbelief  
“I can assure you that I’m not dead, and I’m not about to die defending my family from you, either. Don’t you EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! OR I WILL KILL YOU!”  
I was dumbfounded “WAIT!” I heard someone call from the alley way. Just then Sakura stood protectively between me and Neji. “Listen” she stated, sounding almost out of breath “I think there’s been a misunderstanding, I just got off the phone with Lady Tsunade and she just informed me that even though he’s been discharged, it would appear that Naruto has a case of amnesia,… according to what Lady Tsunade told me, it appears that he thinks that he and Hinata are dating and you’re dead Neji… I was actually on my way to his place to check up on him when I heard him screaming at Hinata…” she looked over her shoulder to me “you blockhead, why didn’t you go straight home like Lady Tsunade told you too?”Neji loosened up as he stood tall and embraced Hinata and the small boy. Sakura relaxed, let out a breath and turned to offer me a hand up. “Common, you’re going home” she stated matter-a-factly as Neji, Hinata and the boy went walking in toward the Hyuuga clan’s estate.


	3. "Neji... You're ALIVE?!"

Hinata… what’s going on? Hinata’s married? To Neji? They have a kid? IS THIS WHOLE TOWN GONE BACKWARDS?! I was glad to see I at least lived in the same place, I pulled out my keys and went inside, Sakura right on my tail. “Now then, sit down, we need to talk” she ordered. I sat on the couch, as she sat beside me I felt a sharp slap hit against the back of my head… OWW! “What the hell Naruto? What were you thinking? Why didn’t you come straight home? What in the world made you go to the Hyuuga clan’s estate? And where the hell is Sasuke? Why isn’t he with you?”  
“O…, man you hit pretty hard” I replied rubbing the back of my head, earning me another slap “OW!”  
“Answer the question blockhead” she stated through gritted teeth, she had that look on her face that said if she didn’t hear what she asked, there’d be hell to pay  
“I don’t know” I started softly as I looked at my hands in my lap, avoiding all eye contact as much as possible “I guess, I just went there subconsciously… I wanted to see her, to confirm that everything I know is true, that she really is my only girl”  
“Well… she’s not” she sounded calmer than before “She and Neji got together no too long after you and Sasuke, and they got married later that same year… just before me and Itachi… you don’t remember any of that?”  
I stared at her in shock “you and… Itachi? I thought he was dead!”  
“Will you quit claiming that everyone is dead?! Yes, he was dead for a while after Sasuke killed him, but he got resurrected during the Great War when Madara used Pain’s Resurrection device to come back to life… you DO remember that part… right?” I stared at her blankly as she sighed “right… basically,you did your thing where you can make anyone your friend, but with Madara. You made him see the errors of his ways, and how the world has actually changed for the better… he agreed to let you put him to rest, but before that, to say he was sorry and to reward you for defeating him, he granted you one wish… Naruto… you gave you wish to Sasuke... who then wished for Itachi to come back to life”  
“I-I… I did?”  
Sakura nodded “He moved in with Sasuke and then you two stared going out, soon later though, Sasuke moved in with you. Permanently. Even though it broke my heart a little. However, it was because of that that I turned to Itachi to comfort me. Little by little, we fell in love, and then last year we shared our first kiss at the wedding alter… it was his idea, he wanted our first kiss to be unforgettable, I’ll tell you what, I’ll never forget that day… it was the best day of my life.” Sakura finished with a light blush to her cheeks  
“Wait… You said Sasuke… moved in with me? As in, here? Why would he do that?”  
“Well, that’s normally the next step you take when your relationship becomes… serious, for lack of a better term” my eyes went wide and I jumped to my feet  
“Woah, What?! No, there IS no relationship, there WAS no relationship, there will never BE a relationship between me and Sasuke… or any guy for that matter… I’m dating and in love with the GIRL of my dreams… a GIRL… I AM NOT GAY!” I stated. *plop* just then I heard a bag fall on the floor, me and Sakura both looked to the front door  
“Sasuke…” Sakura whispered… it was him alright, and he looked terrible, like he had just come from working the farmlands or something… he was covered in clumps of mud and dirt, his shirt was torn and his face… looked like he had been crying… him? Cry? Since when? He closed his eyes and, leaving his bag in the middle of the open doorway, walked into the apartment, avoiding any eye contact at all  
“I had a mission, I need a shower” he stated solemnly as he passed us to head to the bathroom.  
“Sasuke…” is that all Sakura can say? I mean, when she’s calling him, it’s normally fine, but this time… she’s calling him… with sympathy. Me however, I just sit there, speechless as I watch Sasuke enter the bathroom. I hear a lock and then the shower starts running. “*sigh* Naruto… I don’t know what’s going on right now, but… you have to remember… he needs you” I spin my head around to look at her, she looks worried “*sigh* I need to be heading home, I still have to make dinner and the babysitter can’t stay forever”  
“Oh, um…”  
“just do me one favor…” she stated once she reached the doorway “just… try… even if you don’t remember, try and see things through here…. Get back into your routine, hang out with your friends, try to remember if you can. I’ll stop by tomorrow to check up on ya… see ya Naruto… BYE SASUKE!” then she left and headed towards the Uchiha clan’s estate.  
I headed to my bedroom to try and get some sleep, but when I got there, it looked… different. For starters, my little twin size bed that usually was pushed against the window, was replaced with a full Queen size bed that sat in the middle of the room with the headboard against the far wall. My dresser was still in its spot, but right beside it was a matching dresser… on the right dresser, I could see there was the old picture of me, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei… the picture from our first day as a squad. I use to look at that picture to encourage myself that I needed to bring Sasuke back from Oruchimaru, back to the village, back to Sakura… even though I’d never admit it back then, since I liked her too, those two were meant for each other, and I had made Sakura a promise that I would bring him back home… even if I had to beat him to a pulp to get him to come. My eyes shifted over to the left dresser and I could see a Black OPS mask sitting next to a fake rose with the attached tag ‘I’ll live you ‘til the last rose dies. ~Naruto’… What the… THAT’S MINE AND HINATA’S THING! Why the HELL does HE have that?! Furious, I turned my head to look over another picture, except this on was of just me and Sasuke… wait a minute, HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT PICTURE?! It was our first accidental kiss, from when we were kids, someone bumped into me and knock me clean into Sasuke’s unexpecting lips… it was one of the most embarrassing days of my life… how the hell does HE have a PICTURE of it?! I quickly put the picture face down, my stomach was starting to turn as my heart pounded. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down from a panic attack as I went to the right dresser and started looking for my PJ’s… instead I found a Black Ops mask, uniform. And 12 pairs of evenly folded socks… “this must be his dresser” I said out loud, with a shudder. I quickly checked the second dresser and was glad to find my light blue PJ set, although they were underneath all my underwear in the bottom drawer. It had only been about five or six minutes since Sakura left, I could still hear the water from the shower running, so I quickly got changed and slowly walked over to the right side of the bed, facing the window, and crawled under the giant comforter. It had been a long and weird day and I soon found myself falling asleep to the sound of running water.

“That’s my side” I groggily tried to open my eyes to see who had just woke me, it was Sasuke, standing there, soaking wet, with only a towel wrapped around his torso for coverage.  
“Wha..?” I was still half asleep. He folded his arms over his bare, wet chest  
“that’s my side of the bed, you always take the left side, so that if I get called into work late at night, I don’t wake you” he said plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Would you mind scooting over? I’ve had a long day and would like to get some sleep tonight” I glanced over my shoulder at the other side of the bed and, still half out of it, slid myself over to the colder side of the bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed shift a little before everything became still again, I turned over to face away from the window and quickly fell back asleep.


	4. "I Can't Stay Here"

When I woke up, it was morning. The sun shining from the window lit up every ounce of the room. Just then I felt something pull me tighter around the waist, my eyes went wide… who was in my bed? HInata had never spent the night before, she believed in waiting for marriage and I’d never push her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with, so I know it wasn’t her, so WHO IS IN MY BED?! I tried racking my brain… all I can remember is… it comes back to me… Hinata and Neji, Sakura saying Itachi’s alive, Sasuke looking like death before taking… a… no… he didn’t… I felt a face snug into my neck as ‘something else’ was pressing against my *ehem* rear end, then a heavy breath shot down my back from his nose, it made my heart race… he couldn’t possibly… that’s when I noticed the wet towel on the floor… he moaned… CRAP… I sprang from the bed, forcing Sasuke’s left arm to fall to the cold bed. He rubbed his eyes and moaned as he sat up… just as I thought… he was completely naked. My stomach started to turn again as my eyes went wide “SASUKE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!”  
“Naruto, do you have to shout so early in the morning?” he asked. I threw the wet towel at his face, but when he pulled it away, his face seemed confused and almost… hurt.   
“ANSWER THE QUESTION!” I stated “WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”  
“Naruto, I haven’t slept with clothes on since we started going out… last I knew, you liked it” he answered as he scratched the back of his bed-head  
“WELL, I DON’T!” I threw the clothes from on top his dresser at him “Get dressed already!” I went to the bathroom to give us some space… at that moment, I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I went over to the sink and threw up from the nerves.  
*knock* *knock* *knock* “Naruto, are you okay in there?”  
“GO AWAY SASUKE!” I shouted before another spew came over me. He knocked again “I SAID GO AWAY! I DON’T NEED YOU SASUKE! I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW, JUST PLEASE!...” another spew “Go! Away!” there was silence, then I heard him walk away, then a crash, and then the front door slammed. After cleaning up, I immerged from the bathroom to find that the apartment was empty, I sighed in relief. However, right in the wall by the dressers was a hole where it looked like someone had punched it through… just great…

“You said WHAT?” Sakura asked with horror on her face  
“I just couldn’t stand to look at him anymore… especially like that… I can’t do this Sakura, something has to give”  
“Naruto…”  
“I can’t do this… I can’t stay here with him… it’s too awkward… last I knew, he was traveling the world… you were still waiting for him… I was with Hinata… I just…”  
“Maybe it was too soon to bring you home… I had hoped that bringing you back would jog your memory… apparently I was wrong.”  
“Where am I supposed to go?”  
“… Why don’t you come stay with me and Itachi? At least until you’re back on your feet…”  
“Alright” I sighed. Seeing Itachi would be a shock, but better then waking up next to his naked little brother.  
“I’ll go set up the guest room… you know where the Uchiha clan’s estate is, right?” I nodded “then feel free to stop by whenever you want. I’ll go inform Itachi that we will be having a guest for a few days” and with that she left. I got up from my seat on the couch, found an old traveling bag that was hidden in the closet and gathered everything of mine that I could find.

When I arrived at Uchiha’s place, Sakura showed me to the bedroom and I began unpacking my things. Sakura then introduced me to her husband and daughter, Itachi and little Sadi… Itachi took my… “lack of memory” as Sakura called it, pretty well. In fact, he took to telling me all about how he first started to fall in love with Sakura, about their first date, about how I guess I had helped him plan the purposal, and how he nearly fainted when he found out he was going to be a father… he also reconfirmed everything Sakura had told me about the War, and that both my parents say hi and that they’re proud of me… I gotta admit, if Sakura had to be with anyone aside from Sasuke, I’m glad it’s Itachi… he really seems to love her, and seems to take good care of her and the baby… she deserves that. After supper we all sat round talking to each other when we heard a pounding at the door. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other, then Sakura got up and answered the door   
“Sakura… where is he?! I went home and all of his things were gone… I’ve searched everywhere I could think of… tell me, do you know where he-?!” he was soaked from head to toe, almost like he’d been running in the rain for hours, he looked panicked too… then his face went blank when he spotted me on the floor holding little Sadi  
“Sasuke, calm down, as you can see he’s perfectly fine.”  
“why is he here?” he asked her, but still kept his eyes glued onto me  
“Look… it was just too soon for him to come home right away. He’s confused, and honestly you’re not helping” he looked at her… if looks could kill. That’s when Itachi got up and stood between his wife and brother  
“Sasuke” he began “I know this is hard on you, but do you really think Sakura would do this if she didn’t think it could help? Give him some space, let him get re-accustomed to life as it is before you start anything else” Sasuke looked at his big brother with disbelief “You know it’s for the best. He will be treated well here, and when he’s ready, he’ll come home.” Sasuke looked back to me, then dropped his head and sighed  
“fine”  
Then he left into the rain without another word.


	5. "This Whole Place Is Backwards"

I woke up to the sound of a baby cry going pass my closed door, and what sounded like Sakura trying to quiet her down. I rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed. I scratched my head and stretched my arms above my head *sniff* *sniff* was that me? I looked around for the bag with my clothes, I still hadn’t taken the time to put them in the dresser that sat beside the window. I took off my shirt and felt the cool air of the air conditioner hit my bare skin, it felt great, in fact, I was half tempted to just go as I was now, then I heard the baby and her mother again… I don’t want to come off as a perv by walking around half naked in front of a baby… not to mention, Itachi would kill me… if Sakura didn’t beat him to it. I quickly grabbed a clean shirt and nearly threw it over my head. I then tore off my pants and grabbed a pair of shorts. Once I was dressed I headed to the door. I opened the door and was immediately greeted with a high-pitch, blood-curdling scream from the ‘little angel’ in Sakura’s arms, I slammed my hands over my ears, as Sakura turned around to walk/bounce back down the hall, she stopped right in front of me  
“Naruto. I’m sorry, did she wake you?” I moved my hands off my ears and scratched the back of my head  
“Yeah, a little… is she okay?”  
“I don’t know, she won’t eat, she won’t sleep, she’s clean, I’ve checked her sinuses and throat… she seems to be healthy… I wish I knew what she wants” I pondered that for a moment  
“hmm… here, let me take her, you look like you’re about ready to pass out… go get yourself a drink, I can handle her” I said as I gently took Sadi from her, I smiled and Sakura mouthed “thank you” before she made her way to the kitchen. “hey, hey now… it’s alright, you’re okay… no more need for tears okay?” just like that she stopped screaming and looked up at me with her big Uchiha eyes, she sniffled a little and then started to smile, I smiled back then held her to my shoulder to pat her back “there now, see? No more tears, it’s okay, I’ve gotchya” suddenly I felt her completely relax… she was asleep. Sakura was standing in the doorway holding a steaming cup, just staring at me “I-I don’t know what I did, she just stopped crying and fell asleep” Sakura chuckled  
“Of course she did… you were the last to hold her last night, she fell asleep on you after Sasuke left, remember? Anyway, she’s very clingy, she doesn’t like waking up and not seeing the face of the last one to hold her the night before, and that just happened to be you… her Uncle Naruto”  
“Uncle…?”  
“Well, technically you and Sasuke have been going out for a while now, in fact, you guys tend to babysit for us quite often, so of course you’re a part of her life… she knows you Naruto, as a part of her family” I walked over and handed Sadi over to her mother, catching a whiff of Sakura’s steaming drink  
“Hot chocolate?”  
“Hey, I’m nursing, I can’t have coffee… or anything stronger than that” I laughed and went back to my room.  
 

I spent the day wandering through town, I was surprised to see Choji working at Ino’s flower shop, but after she noticed me, she thanked me for the wedding gift and said that they enjoyed the trip… I guess those two are married here… honestly, none of this should really surprise me at this point. I saw Gaara and Bushy Brows each holding a hand of a browned haired, blue eyed, freckled faced little girl, they were all laughing and talking to each other when they noticed me, bushy brows spoke first  
“Hi Naruto, glad to see you’re back on your feet”  
“Gee, thanks bushy brow”  
“So is it true that you really don’t remember anything?” I nodded “gee, that’s too bad”  
“well, I guess I do remember all of you, but not the way you seem to be… it’s almost like the Hidden Leaf got flipped backwards to me… from what I remember, bushy brows, you were a teacher in the school, and Gaara, you were the Kazekage of the Sand… what are you doing here?”  
“I live here Naruto” Gaara answered solemnly “with Lee and our daughter, Loanna” I looked down at the little girl, bent down to her eye level and smiled  
“Hi there, you must be Loanna” she looked at me as if I should already know that… boy I feel really stupid right now  
“Daddy” she said looking up at bushy brows “why is uncle Naruto acting funny?” oh boy, she calls me Uncle too?... Now I really feel dumb  
“Umm…” I start, catching her attention again “I kinda got a boo-boo on my head and forgot some things…”she stared at me blankly  
“Huh?” she looked up to bushy brows with confusion all over her face  
“He means that he got a concussion at work, and was in a comma for eight days, when he woke up he had a case of amnesia” Gaara answered. What the crap? I could barely understand those words… and I’m an adult, she’s gotta be like… what, six?  
“Oh, okay, that makes a lot more sense” wait… SHE UNDERSTOOD HIM? Who the crap is this kid?!   
“So uh… you understand big words?” she nodded “so, how old are you?   
“I’m four in a half, how old are you?” four… SHE’S ONLY FOUR?!   
“Uh… I’m… twenty-two” she giggled… oh great, now I feel old  
“her birth parents were both medical ninja before they died” bushy brow began “we found her sitting alone in her house during a mission together and instantly fell in love with her… she really is a brilliant little girl” he finish, shuffling her hair, she giggled  
“Daddy… stop it”   
“So, um… you two… how did THAT happen?” I asked… immediately realizing how RUDE that must have sounded after the words left my mouth “Wait… I-I didn’t mean-” Gaara held up a hand  
“It’s quite alright Naruto. Lee and I have been together for three years now.”  
“Three years, seven months, twenty-two days, eight hours, fifty-six minutes and twenty seconds to be exact” Bushy brows added with a shiny grin  
“Wow, that’s very… exact”  
“Thank you Naruto”   
“As for how we got together… Kakashi had sent Lee to Suna as an ambassador of sorts to help train our Ninja in the best form of taijutsu… I had been watching him closely, making sure what he was teaching was actually worth it… I wasn’t expecting Lee to catch me watching. Nor was I expecting him to call me out and demand a duel… needless to say… Lee won not only the match, but also my respect. We conversed for the next few months together until he had to return home… I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t focus and ended up losing a spar with my sister no less… it was obvious that something was amiss, and didn’t escape anyone’s attention that it all started after Lee returned to Kahona… I was called to a council meeting where they told me that I had done enough… I was no longer to be used as a weapon, and that I deserved to be happy… Tamari and Kankaru took over as co-Kage’s, and I came to Leaf”  
“The moment Pappa saw Daddy, and the other way around, they both ran to each other and shared their first passionate kiss” Loanna finished. She giggled as both men’s faces burned bright red  
“And how do you know that?” I asked with a teasing glance up to Gaara and bushy brows  
“Daddy and Pappa tell me their story of true love almost every night!” she exclaimed with excitement “It’s one of my favorites”  
“After that, Gaara and I moved in together as we worked on getting his citizenship changed over to Konaha. Then we started going on missions together… we made a really good team”   
“And then they found ME!” the little girl exclaimed with another giggle before she seemed to be staring at the sun “Pappa, I’m going to be late for school” Loanna stated as she tugged on Gaara’s hand… are they sure she’s only FOUR?! Gaara nodded  
“I’m sorry to cut this short Naruto, but Loanna is right… perhaps we can finish this talk later?”  
“Yeah… sure! No problem” then I waved goodbye and continued my way down the street

After that I saw Ten-Ten through the window of a dance studio… she was teaching a group of girls the art of scroll waving… then the weapons flew out… I looked up above the window “Ten-Ten’s School of the Art of Weaponry” conjoined to in was a slightly smaller building with a sign that read “Bug’s World” hanging above the door, just then a group of boys came outside the door,   
“my favorite bugs were the chakra-beetles”   
“I liked the butterflies”   
”look at me, I’m a praying mantis…. Rawr!”   
“Alright class, let’s all thank Mr. Shino for a wonderful fieldtrip” all the children turned and faced the doorway   
“Thank you for the wonderful fieldtrip” they said in unison as the bowed.   
“No trouble at all, I believe my wife may be through with the girls now, feel free to come back anytime.” Just then Ten-Ten came outside, leading a group of girls to their teacher, then going and standing next to Shino. Without even being told, all the girls turned and faced the two and bowed   
“Thank you for the wonderful lesson Sensei Ten-Ten” they said in unison, Ten-Ten and Shino each wrapped an arm around each other, and then waved to the students as they returned to their school. I kept walking. 

I learned that Sai has an art studio, Kiba owns a pet shop, and Shikamaru is an Abu Black Op squad leader. Wow… boy is everything off  
Before I knew it I found myself standing out front of the Hyuuga clan’s estate again. I gulp. I know what I had to do…  
I knocked, and waited. When the door opened, I was standing face to face with Neji, he looked pissed to see me. I gulped, then looked away while I rubbed the back of my head “Hey Neji… can we talk?”


	6. "Hey Neji... Can We Talk?"

Neji lead me through the back garden, to an iron table set under a cherry blossom tree, we both sat down. Neji folded his arms across his chest “What is it you want to talk about?”  
“Listen, a lot has been going on here lately, and, well, to be honest, I’m still a bit confused…” Neji just stared at me… I gulped and continued “ya see, last thing I remember… you were dead. You had died in the Great Ninja War protecting everyone… protecting Hinata… I see now how greatly you loved her… but you were cousins, I didn’t realize it was that kind of love… anyway… I’m sorry, for everything… I really thought Hinata and I were going out…” Neji’s fists grew tighter “I never meant to scare her, or upset you… I just wanted to protect her… like you did… I saw she was pregnant, and knew I wasn’t the father… she’s so innocent, of course I thought someone had taken advantage of her… and I was ready to kill them for hurting her like that… she’s so pure, ya know? She had told me that she wanted to wait, so we never did anything more than kiss… but… *sigh* I’m sorry, I just can’t remember anything from this place from before I woke up in the hospital… I mean, this accident they say I had… nothing” Neji sighed and pinched the brim of his nose   
“What do you remember?... other than dating my wife” he said that last part sounding irritated. I tried to think back to that day…  
“Let’s see” I stated, tapping my chin as I thought “I remember waking up, feeling great about myself, I had decided to take a big step in my relationship with Hinata…” I eyed Neji, he seemed to be tolerating me “After I got back from a mission I was on, I went over to Ino’s flower shop to pick up a dozen roses, I ran into Sakura as she was leaving, she was taking a bouquet of daisies to Itachi’s grave, like Hinata and I had done for yours the day before. After we said goodbye, I went to round the corner and ran into Madara” Neji’s eyes went wide  
“What did you say?” apparently I must have said something and not realized  
“Huh?”  
“You said you ran into Madara” it clicked  
“Yeah. he was just standing in the middle of the street, he kept rambling on about this portal he made before and how he wanted to make sure everything was okay… Of course I didn’t believe him, so I punched him in the face, but, it went right through him. I backed up in disbelief, then he started to disappear… I wasn’t done with him yet though, so I ran at him, then my head started to hurt and I fell to the ground, the last thing I remember before passing out was Madara saying that he tried to warn me.” Neji thought for a moment, and then he spoke  
“Naruto, I don’t think you’re as confused as you think”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“I think that portal you just mentioned, may have opened on you”  
“Meaning…”  
“You are not our Naruto… you’re from another world. It would explain why you’re so off with everything, and yet, you recognize everyone.” I thought for a minute  
“Yeah… I guess that does make sense. I mean, it’s happened before, but with both me AND Sakura… now that I think about it, everything was backwards then too… my parents were alive, Sasuke was a womanizer playboy, Hinata was kick-ass, Kiba liked cats, Ino was soft hearted and modest, Shino hated bugs, Choji was, like, super thin and smart, Shikamaru was an idiot Bushy brows stole Ten-Ten’s underwear, you used your biakugan to spy on the girls bath, Sai couldn’t paint worth crap, Akatski were the good guys, Sakura was a War-hero orphan… and I had to fight myself… I even had a different name… Menma… we were in a different world… it really opened our eyes to just how good we both had it in our own world… so if this is another world… no wonder everything seems backwards to here” Neji nodded  
“Our Naruto actually convinced Madara to change his ways during the Great War, but he kept talking about an impossible portal that cannot be stopped… but no one has heard hide or tail from him in over five years… We must alert Lady Tsunade and Kakashi about this, immediately” we both rose and headed inside to use the phone. Just as Neji was hanging up, Hinata came walking through the front door, she stood frozen, holding her stomach  
“N-Naruto” she seemed scared. Neji quickly went over and explained the whole situation. Once he finished, she released her stomach and relaxed a little… I scratched the back of my head   
“Hinata, I’m really sorry about before, I just thought you were MY Hinata… when I saw your stomach, I thought someone had used you since we both agreed to wait… I just wanted to protect you… I can see now that I was wrong… think you can forgive me?” She smiled sweetly  
“Of course I can. I think it’s sweet that you want to protect this other me so badly, thank you” I smiled back. After that we talked for a while more, comparing my world to this one, then I said my goodbyes and headed for the Uchiha’s estate.


	7. "I'm Not From This World"

“So how has he been doing” Sasuke? I had just walked through the front door and stopped, frozen as I heard his voice coming from the kitchen  
“He’s doing fine Sasuke,” replied Sakura “I got a call today from Hinata, apparently he and Neji spent some time talking together, and… they figured out what the problem is…”  
“Really? What is it?”  
“I’m not from this world” I stated from the kitchen doorway  
“Naruto” Sasuke stood up, eyes wide in disbelief that I was standing right there  
“What do you mean, you’re not from this world?” Itachi asked  
“Before I passed out in my world, I had confronted Madara, he was going on about this portal and apparently it opened on me and dropped me in the hospital bed…” I thought back to that day, waking up in the hospital, seeing Sasuke, him kissing my hand… my stomach started to turn again “anyway, it’s been a long day today, and I have an appointment with Granny tomorrow to talk about it, so I’m going to bed… ‘Night” I walked into the guest room and closed the door… my heart was beating at a thousand beats a minute… I slid down the door and sat on the floor as I listened to the rest of the conversation   
“Naruto” I heard the chair push back and his footsteps getting closer… my heart started beating faster. “Let go of me Itachi” *phew* I’ll have to remember to thank Itachi later  
“Sasuke, you heard him… he’s not your Naruto, he doesn’t know you like before”  
“I don’t Care… I HAVE to see him, I have to tell him I love him” my stomach started to turn again and it felt like my heart had beat its way up to my throat  
“Don’t push him brother, you’ll only succeed in pushing him away… especially if he really isn’t from this world… give him some time to get use to things”  
“He seems to have gotten along with everyone else… why hasn’t he with me?”  
“Because according to him” began Sakura “in his world, you’re almost not a part of it… HIS Sasuke is traveling around the world, not by his side like you…”  
“Give him time Sasuke” ordered Itachi. Just then I felt something touch the door, I stiffened up, my heart skipped a beat…  
…  
“I’ll win you back Naruto… I promise” he whispered through the door… what the hell was that? Did he know I was sitting against the door listening? AND WHY THE HELL IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST?! I hear Sasuke’s hand slide off the door, then I hear him walk away, and finally I hear the front door open and shut. I lean my head against the door, causing a small *thump*, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?! WHY won’t my heart slow down already? What did he mean, he’d win me ‘back’? I was never his to begin with… What am I going to do about Hinata? I still love her, but now I can’t be with her… ever. At that moment, I felt my heart break into two… No… as long as she is happy... so will I… Here, she’s a wife, and a mother… little Leif really is a cutie… I can’t tell whether he looks more like his mom or dad though… I guess that’d be a common problem when the parents are cousins. Man I’m whipped… I wasn’t lying when I said I had a long day… sitting in front of Neji… I was so nervous, I probably sweated twice as much as I did when I first learned Rasengan. I got up and made my way to the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

“Naruto?... Naruto where are you?!” I saw the girl of my dreams walking around in the dark, the only light seemed to be coming from her, Hinata! I started running to her  
“Naruto?... Naruto, where’d you go?!” I stopped and turned around, Sasuke? He was walking in the dark too, the only light seemed to be coming from him. Suddenly I found myself standing a yard away from each of them, directly in the middle  
“Naruto?... come back to me!” Hinata called again  
“Naruto?... come home!” called Sasuke. It was like they couldn’t see me… or each other for that matter…   
“Naruto?!” Hinata called  
wait… weren’t they both closer a moment ago? I then noticed that in their search, they were both walking away from me. “Hinata!” I shouted as I went to run, but my feet were stuck… I couldn’t move… it was like I was glued to the floor  
“NAUTO?!” Sasuke called out  
I decide to try and run the other way towards Sasuke, even if to just be able to move, but I was still stuck “Sasuke!”  
“Naruto?!”  
“NARUTO?!”  
“HINATA! SASUKE! WAIT!” they were both so far away I could barely see them… I still couldn’t move “HINATA! SASUKE! COME BACK!” they were both gone “NNOOOOOOOO!”

I shot up in bed, covered in sweat from head to toe… I guess during all that stress, I must have had a fever in the middle of the night. I got up, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom… I need a cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

“Man, what the heck was that about?” I mumbled to myself as I towl dried my hair, that dream was still playing in my head… I rounded the corner and bumped right into Sakura and Sadi… man, I need to watch where I’m going “Sorry Sakura…”  
“Naruto, are you alright?” she looked concerned as she shifted the baby on her hip  
“Huh? Why?”  
“You look terrible… is something wrong?”  
“Oh, uh… n-no, I, I guess I just didn’t sleep well last night” I tried to brush it of… she wasn’t having any of it  
“Naruto, what’s going on? Common, you can tell me…”  
“Sorry Sakura, but I’d really rather not talk about it” she frowned, then she sighed  
“Alright. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me” she finished with a sad/forced smile and walked to the kitchen “Itachi already headed out for work today, and Lady Tsunade just called and asked if I could come in for a bit” she stated as she sat the baby in her high chair “So I was wondering… would you be able to watch Sadi for me for a little bit?”  
“huh? You want me to babysit?”  
“Well, yeah, I mean, you ARE her Uncle after all… she just loves you… it would only be for a couple hours… her schedule is on the fridge and her food is already made and in the fridge, other than that, just play with her, love her, make sure she gets her nap at ten and make sure she’s… clean, if you know what I mean… You can do that, right?”  
“That sound’s great in all, but I have an appointment with Granny today to talk about the portal, remember?”   
“Oh that’s fine. The stroller is in the hall closet, just bring her with you, I should be getting done by then so I can meet you at the Hokage Tower and take her when you get there.” She smiled that ‘you-better-do-as-I-say’ smile “I’ll leave the diaper bag on the couch” she walked around the corner. I looked at the little girl sitting in her chair with little puffs on her tray, I scratched my head… oh boy  
“So, uh… How old is she again?” I called out, watching the little thing putting the puffs in her mouth  
“she’s about sixteen months now, so, about a year and a half…” Sakura called from the other room down the hall  
“So… is she walking yet?”  
“Not completely, she’s taking little steps here and there, but not without holding onto something”  
“You said she already has food made?”  
“Yeah, it’s in the fridge, in the pink lunch box, just warm it up before you give it to her to soften it up a little…. if you wanted to get her anything else, feel free… she usually loves it when you get her ice cream, but if you do, Vanilla only please, we haven’t quite introduced her to chocolate yet” she came back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate “Alright, the diaper bag is on the couch, I packed her some extra onesies, diapers, socks, a few toys and her wipes” she kissed Sadi on the head and went to the front door… diapers… wipes… my eyes went wide  
“Sakura… is she… potty trained yet?” I called out. She turned and looked at me  
“Naruto, she’s only a year old… you’ll be fine… see you at one” she waved as she shut the door. Silence. There was no sound, the house was still, I was just standing there, completely frozen… my mind went back to my dream… then suddenly I heard Sadi start to cry… I cleared my head and went back to care for the baby… I picked her up and tried to sooth her by walking and bouncing like I saw Sakura do yesterday… I looked at the schedule… 

 

8:00 am: wake up, bath, dress, breakfast  
9:00 am: play time  
9:30 am: story time  
9:45 am: clean up  
10:00 am: morning nap  
11:00 am: snack time  
11:15 am: play time  
12:00 pm: lunch time  
1:00 pm: afternoon nap  
2:00 pm: play time  
3:00 pm: snack time  
3:15 pm: free time  
6:00 pm: dinner time  
7:00 pm: bath, dress, bed time

oh boy… what did I just get myself into?  
For the next two hours I played with Sadi with her toys and read her the book “Mommy and Me”… hey, it was the only thing I could find! Then suddenly I smelled something awful… I leaned over to Sadi and took a whiff… WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR?! I quickly grabbed the little pooper and headed for the changing station… I nearly barfed… what did this kid EAT?! It smells worse than a dead skunk that was swimming in a sewer… how did such a big smell come from this little girl? I quickly threw the old diaper in the can beside me and got her into a clean diaper. I looked at the clock… 9:57 am, “Well little one, it looks like it’s about your nap time” I picked up the now, good to the nose child and headed over to her crib. She quickly fell asleep. I sat back in the rocking chair, slowly rocking the chair back and forth, listening to the silence of the house, with only the baby’s breathing and the ticking of the clock to break it… I soon fell asleep.

“NOOO!” I shot my eyes open as I screamed… that dream again… I looked around, I was still in the baby’s room, she looked up at me like something was wrong… she had been playing with a doll that was at the foot of her crib, she must have woke up before me “Sorry Sadi,… didn’t mean to scare ya… I just had a bad dream, that’s all” she looked at me with big curious eyes, I rubbed my face then looked at the clock… 11:11 am. “Oh shi-shoot” I caught myself before I swore in front of the baby. ”Your mom is going to kill me if I don’t keep to your schedule” I quickly grabbed her and the doll and we went to the kitchen.  
I was able to find her some cereal labeled ‘SNACK’. Afterwards we went to the Livingroom, I sat her down with her doll and went to open the curtains… it was a beautiful sunny day outside, the birds were singing, the breeze was blowing, and here I was, stuck inside… suddenly an Idea popped into my head… I went and got the stroller from the closet, strapped Sadi in, grabbed the diaper bag and headed out the door… “Man, I feel like a mother” I thought out loud… Sadi giggled.

During my last walk around town, I remembered seeing a park not too far from the Uchiha’s place. It had a sandbox, a slide, swing sets… you know, thinking about it… I think that may be the same park I use to play in when I was a kid. Once we arrived I unhooked Sadi from her stroller and took her to the sandbox. After a moment of our playing I noticed that the sand underneath Sadi was starting to raise up higher, eventually creating a slide with bumpers, she slid down and giggled. I turned around and saw Gaara and Loanna standing a distance off. Loanna waved and ran over to Sadi. I got up and went to talk to Gaara. “Hey, what are you doing here? Where’s Bushy Brow?”   
“Lee had a mission today, so I decided to bring Loanna to the park today. She really wanted to go on the slide, but as you can see, all the older children are using it” I looked over and saw that about ten or twelve preteens were all trying to use the slide at the same time “She was a little disappointed, then I saw you were here with Sadi in the sandbox and decided to make a slide just for the two.” I looked over to the sandbox and saw Loanna had Sadi in her lap as they slid down together  
“Yeah, I was going to take her to the slide, but it seemed a little too high for a baby, plus, there are no bumpers.”  
“Loanna seems to like it when I make her things from the sand, and she just loves Sadi… so, have you started to remember anything yet?”  
“Actually I have, but… not how you remember it” I then proceeded to explain the whole portal situation to Gaara, he listened intently, then sighed  
“I guess that makes sense… How did Sasuke take it?”  
“I don’t know… I’m not staying with him” Gaara looked shocked… wow… I shocked Gaara “I’m staying with Sakura and Itachi right now… you see in my world, I’m not WITH Sasuke… actually… I’m with Hinata… I guess I just don’t feel right being with a guy…”  
“I see”  
“I still love her… but here… I can’t, and… I understand that… it doesn’t make it any less harder… but now just seeing Sasuke… let alone being told that I’m supposed to be WITH Sasuke… I-I just… don’t know how to handle it… the Sasuke in my world isn’t even in the leaf, he’s traveling around the world… I still don’t know why… this whole thing just makes my stomach turn, to be honest…”  
“So, have you even spoken to Sasuke?”  
“No… He stopped by last night, I let Sakura and Itachi talk to him… to be honest… I’m not ready to see him… not yet” I sighed. Gaara looked at his watch  
“What time did you say you had to be to Lady Tsunade?” I looked at my watch  
“Oh, shoot, I’M LATE!” I quickly grabbed Sadi, snapped her into her stroller and grabbed the diaper bag “Thanks for the chat, it sure seemed to help”  
“No problem”  
“Can Sadi come back tomorrow?” I looked to my side and saw Loanna with big puppy-dog eyes  
“I’ll see if Sakura can bring her” I answered while I shuffled her hair.


	9. "I'M STUCK HERE?!"

“WE’RE GONNA MAKE IT!” I shouted as we made a sharp turn around the corner, Sadi was giggling with her hands up, loving every minute. Me? I was running so fast that I thought my legs were going to break in two “THERE IT IS!” we made it to the front door of the Hokage’s building. I stopped to catch my breath… is someone watching me? I turned around to check but there was no one there… maybe I’m just imagining things “Ok Sadi, you ready for round two?” I took off like a bullet through the entrance, through the hall, up the stairs and straight to the Hokage’s office. Sadi was squealing in delight as she clapped her hands “Ehe, sorry Kid, no more” I was out of breath. We entered into the Hokage’s office and upon seeing her mommy, Sadi let out another squeal of joy  
“Oh Naruto… let me guess, you lost track of time and came running as fast as you could?” Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow  
“How did you know?”  
“Because whether from here or not, you’re still Naruto… Sadi usually only goes into these fits of giggles when you run late… It’s a reoccurring event… annoying I’ll admit, but she loves it” she said as she bent down to embrace her little girl. “Thank you for watching her for me today Naruto. My Lady, I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Goodbye Sakura, thank you for all your hard work” Sakura left with the baby, and Granny lead me to the Hokage’s office where… Kakashi was witting at the desk?... I guess he must be the Hokage here... I quickly explained everything to them both.   
“A portal you say?” Kakashi got up and walked over to a shelf of books, he grab a nice fat one and sat back down at his desk “This is a history book… dating back to even before the Leaf became a village” he flipped through until she found the page she was looking for  
“What is it?”  
“Madara was not the one to create this portal, all he did was reactivate it”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Back when chakra and Shinobi were new, there was this doctor who used these portals to send people to other worlds using his chakra against the full moon, whether to reunite with loved ones, find one’s fate or for purely scientific research, we don’t know… however he did keep a log of all the subjects he tested on, and he never tested one himself… according to his logs, none of the subjects ever seemed to come back the same… some claimed to have been gone a day, some years… the data was never consistent. Then one day the Dr. lost his wife and daughter, he entered a portal, leaving his log, and never returned… his predecessors found the log and hid it away, never to be used again.”  
“So… you think I may be in one of these portals?”  
“Yes. however, I highly doubt Madara has mastered this portal control, meaning that we won’t know when or even if you can ever return to your own world, let alone what time you’d be sent back” I sprang from my chair  
“WHAT?! I CAN’T BE STUCK HERE! I HAVE TO GET BACK! ISN’T THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?!”  
“NARUTO, SIT!” I reluctantly sat back down. Granny sighed as she pinched the rim of her nose with her fingers “There is nothing we can do, Naruto. All we can do is wait… The next full moon is a month from tomorrow, we can wait until then and see if the portal reopens, until then… you may want to consider getting use to things here” I sat back, defeated… how could this happen?  
“One month?” I asked  
“One month” she replied.


	10. "Let's Go Home"

It’s the day before the one month mark and right now, everyone’s over here at the Uchiha’s estate throwing me a going away party… everyone’s here… except Sasuke… he really is a man of his word, he hasn’t tried to contact me once, meaning my stomach hasn’t turned since the last time… A lot has happened over the last month… Neji and I have become best friends, and Hinata had her baby… a little girl… looks just like her mother… I’m starting to get use to the fact that she doesn’t love me, and more and more, I find myself being happy for her. Speaking about babies, Ino and Choji just announced that they are expecting their first child, and Gaara purposed to Lee, heh, how about that… everyone had a blast. By the time it was over I was ready for bed.  
… Boy do I feel stupid… it has now been three days since the last full moon ended, and… I’m still here… hey! That party wasn’t my idea, okay, it was Sakura’s… but now… I’m still here. The full moon is over… I’m never going home, am I? I sighed in defeat as I made my way through town, it was late, so everyone was in bed… I just wanted to take a walk and try to clear my head… just then, someone pulled me into an alley way and slammed me against the building, pinning my hands above my head “I’m sorry, I just can’t stay away any longer” Sasuke? He leaned in and rested his forehead onto mine, my stomach began to turn again  
“Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?” I asked in a hushed tone, wait… is he… crying?  
“Naruto, for the past month I’ve avoided contact with you, giving you time to clear your head, only watching you from afar” wait… is HE who has been watching me? “But I can’t TAKE IT ANYMORE!”  
“Sasuke, not so loud, it’s the middle of the night…”  
“I DON’T CARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE SEEING YOU KISS HINATA?!” wait… he saw that? Wait… why do I care? “I’VE BEEN WATCHING YOU EVERYDAY, NARUTO! AND EVERYDAY I JUST WANT YOU BACK IN MY ARMS! I CAN’T STAND BEING AWAY FROM YOU… NARUTO, I LOVE YOU!” What? Suddenly I felt my heart speed up and my stomach start turning as he leaned in and kissed me… my eyes were wide… his lips were so soft, and the kiss was full of passion. He broke the kiss as he released my arms. He sighed… “I love you Naruto” I lifted my fingers to my lips… he kissed me… he kissed me and I… I… I ran out the alley way, leaving Sasuke with his head down. I ran as fast as I could… no… it can’t be… I had to confirm it… how was I going to explain this?... I rounded the corner and found myself standing in front of the Hyuuga estate.

I pounded on the door… I had to know… Neji answered the door “Naruto?”  
“Neji…” I said as I tried to catch my breath “I need… to kiss… Hinata”  
“WHAT?!” Neji looked like he was going to tear my head off  
“Just hear me out okay… I have no intention of stealing her from you… I just need to test something”  
“An-and just what would that be?” Hinata walked over beside Neji, holding little Mireta  
“I… I was just ambushed… Sasuke pulled me into an alley way and he… he KISSED me” they both just stared at me “he said that he loved me, then he kissed me… and I may be wrong… but… I think… I liked it… that’s why I need to kiss Hinata…” Neji just looked at me, then at Hinata, she nodded, then he dropped his head and sighed  
“To be completely honest, we knew something like this could possibly happen… we’ve already spoke about it at length, and…”  
“you may kiss me Naruto… however, know that I love my husband and will in no way, shape or form betray him… so if by chance, you still feel anything” Hinata started  
“I’ll hold off until I return to MY Hinata… I completely understand, and respect your decision” I finished. Hinata handed the baby off to Neji and nervously stepped forwards, I gulped as I took her beautiful face into both of my hands, then I leaned in and our lips met… I broke the kiss and opened my eyes  
“Well?” Neji asked  
“… … nothing” I answered. Hinata smiled at me “what is this supposed to mean?”  
“It means, Naruto… you should go find Sasuke” Hinata answered as she patted my cheek. I looked to her, then to Neji  
“thanks” I said before I started to run… could it be true? Did I really LIKE Sasuke?... I rounded the corner… there’s only one way to find out… I gulped. Finally I made it back to the alley way… he wasn’t there “SASUKE!” I called out… no reply. I ran to my apartment and threw open the door… I searched the entire place… he wasn’t there… “Where is he?!” I asked out loud… I started running again… where can he be?... where would he go this late at night after being rejected? That’s when it hit me… I rounded a few more corners and burst through the door “SASUKE?!” Itachi and Sakura looked up at me as Sasuke stood to his feet, he looked shocked to even see me  
“Naruto” he breathed  
“Sasuke” I walked over to him, grabbed the back of his head with my right hand and pulled his lips onto mine… my heart is beating faster than Kakashi Sensei during the bell test, my stomach is doing complete loops inside me, which only fuels my passion,… I use my left hand to grab his back and bring him in closer, our chests are touching… as well as other things… I feel him wrap his arms around me as he deepens the kiss… finally we break for air…  
“You ran away… I thought I lost you”  
“I had to verify something before I could do this… it was confirmed… I’m not in love with Hinata anymore” this time Sasuke pulled me into another kiss… his sweet, soft lips sent a shiver down my spine.  
“Lets go home” he whispered, eyes half-lidded as he rested his forehead on mine  
“okay” I whispered back. Then he took my hand and we headed towards the apartment, leaving behind the smiling pair of Sakura and Itachi, still sitting on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I closed the door to the apartment, Sasuke wasted no time before he nearly pounced on me… “You have no idea how much I missed you” he said between kisses as he lead me to the bedroom… his kisses traveled from my mouth, to every inch of my face, to the side of my neck, he paused to take my shirt off, then got right back to the affection on my neck… I moaned… I’d never felt this way with Hinata before… it felt so right… I pushed him back a bit to take off his shirt, then I attacked his lips with my own… my hands explored every inch of his being, causing little pleasure moans to escape from him… his kisses traveled from my mouth, to my chin, to my neck... I never knew this could feel so GOOD! “Sasuke…” I breathed out. I can feel his smirk on my skin. He begins kissing my neck again, my eyes shot open… “Sasuke, wait” he looked up at me.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I-I’ve never done this before… not even with Hinata… I…. I…” he smirked   
“Don’t worry… I’ll lead” his kisses found every inch on my body, not a spot was missed. My heart was racing, my stomach doing flips… ‘this is right’ I thought as he finished kissing to tips on my toes. He then stood up, and with a devilish smirk, he kissed me again and again. We made love the rest of the night.

“Naruto?... Naruto where are you?!” Hinata was walking around in the dark, the only light seemed to be coming from her.  
“Naruto?... Naruto, where’d you go?!” Sasuke was walking in the dark too, the only light seemed to be coming from him. Suddenly I found myself standing a yard away from each of them, directly in the middle  
“Naruto?... where are you?!” Hinata called again  
“Naruto?... why did you leave?!” called Sasuke. It was like they couldn’t see me… or each other for that matter…   
“Naruto?!” Hinata called. I took a deep breath and started walking towards Hinata  
“Hinata” she turned around and faced me  
“Naruto!” we hugged for a moment then I held her at arm’s length “Naruto, where are you? Why did you leave?” I sighed   
“Hinata… I didn’t go on purpose… I was actually on my way to see you, when I ran into Madara-”  
“Madara?” she asked in shock. I nodded before I let out another deep breath   
“Listen Hinata… I’m sorry, but… I don’t think I can love you anymore”  
“What?” she looked shocked… and hurt. I rubbed the back of my head  
“You see… I’m kinda in love with someone else… I’ve never been with anyone like him, and… I’m sorry… I’m sure you’ll find someone else to capture your heart… you have in this world” I said softly as I wiped a tear from her eye  
“Naruto… I’m still waiting here… I’ve been looking for you since you disappeared… and now you’re telling me that… that you don’t love me anymore?” my eyes went wide… was I talking to the REAL Hinata?  
“Hi-Hinata… I’m so sorry… truth be told… I think I’ve always loved him… I just told myself that I didn’t… I never meant to hurt you… please don’t cry” I wiped another tear from her cheek… she leaned into my jacket and we hugged for what felt like forever  
“He?” she questioned. I bit my lip as I nodded nervously “Oh”  
“I-I’m sorry Hinata” she shook her head  
“Don’t be. We can’t choose who we love… he makes you happy, right?” she asked  
“Yeah… he does”  
“Then… then you should go to him” she looked me in the eye with a sad smile “I’ll be okay… I don’t really know how I was able to reach you in my dreams… where did you go? You disappeared… I thought you were dead”  
“No… I’m not dead… I’m in another world, one where you’re married to Neji and have the cutest little kids, and I’m with Sasuke… we spent our first night together tonight”  
“N-Neji’s… Alive?”  
“Yeah… believe me, it took me a while to get use to it, but you two are really happy… I’m sorry it can’t be that way in our world… I know how much you loved him” she shot her head up at me with wide eyes “Why else would we visit his grave every year? It’s also why I always backed off to let you have a moment… I may have been your first crush, but… he was your fist love, wasn’t he?” she dropped her head and started to cry. I held her in my arms and let her cry it out  
“It’s not fair!” she shouted as she punched my chest from her frustration “Why did he have to die? Why couldn’t he stay? I know we were cousins, that’s why I always tried to love you, but… but…” she cried until no more tears would fall, I lifted her chin  
“Hey, it’ll be alright. You’re a beautiful woman, inside and out, you’re going to find yourself a great husband and have beautiful kids… you’ll be a wonderful and devoted wife and mother, believe me, I know” I finished with a smirk. She sniffed her tears away and I lightly kissed her forehead  
“Thank you Naruto, for everything… your understanding, your friendship, your love, and your honesty… you should probably go now… he’s waiting for you” I let go, stepped back for a moment and looked at her “Go ahead… I’ll be fine” she said with a slight giggle  
“Thank you” I said, then I turned and ran the other way  
“Naruto?... Naruto, where’d you go?!” he was still calling for me  
“SASUKE!” he turned around and I ran into him, kissing his sweet lips  
“I love you Naruto”


	12. "How Did... WE Happen?"

When I woke up, I was alone in bed, I looked around the room but I couldn’t find him “Sasuke?!” that’s when I realized there was water running. I followed the sound to the bathroom, and heard mumbles through the door, I opened the door to the steaming hot room. Is Sasuke… singing?! I couldn’t help but chuckle… I made my way into the bathroom “cloooserrrr… I have died, every day, waiting for you, Naruto, don’t be afraid I have loved you, for a thooousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more~” I snaked my arms around him  
“Hey”  
“Morning”  
“Are you… singing?” he chuckled  
“Yeah, I usually do when I wake up in a good mood”  
“And you were singing to me?” he turned around and gave me a passionate kiss  
“… I have died, every day, waiting for you, Naruto, don’t be afraid I have loved you, for a thooousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more~” he kissed me again “I love you Naruto” I kissed him

After the shower, we both got out and started getting ready for the day… “so, you’re an ANBU Black Op?” I asked  
“yeah, me and Itachi each have a team to lead.” He grabbed his mask, walked over to me and pulled me in for a kiss… “I love you Naruto, I always have and I always will”  
“When did you first know?” I asked as I sat on the bed to put on my shoes… Sasuke sat down beside me  
“The first time you accidentally fell into my lips… I felt right for the first time since the massacre, unfortunately, we were just kids, I was confused so I acted like I hated it… but honestly, after that moment, I found myself wanting another kiss from you… I watched you for years… but I was afraid you’d reject me… when we went on missions as team seven, I would find myself wishing Sakura wasn’t there… or Kakashi… When I went away with Oruchimaru, I was lost in my own despair… but when I heard that YOU were the only one who never gave up on me… it gave me the strength to come back to the light… even if it did take a while to find it.”  
“So… can you tell me… about our… about… how did WE happen?” Sasuke stopped putting on his shoes and looked right into my eyes

"it was after the Great War… somehow you had managed to convince Madara to become good… as a reward he had offered to grant you one wish… Baka… you went and said that you didn’t need anything and to give the wish to me… he turned to me and said I could have anything I ever wanted, whatever it was, it’d come to be… I looked over to you… I knew what I wanted, but I knew that as long as I was the only Uchiha, it would never work out, so instead I thought of something else ‘I want my brother, Itachi, alive.’ Suddenly the Pain’s Resurrection device popped out of the ground… we saw ashes come flying to its open mouth, then it closed… a moment later, it opened to reveal Itachi, well and alive.  
I waited for a while after the war, I wanted to let Itachi settle in before anything… but seeing you every day on my way to train with Kakashi, training your chakra, sweating like a pig all over your topless self… I couldn’t take it much longer… we met in the street, we were talking about the latest mission… you had gotten hot so you took off your jacket, your undershirt was soaked with sweat, clinging to your body, revealing your six-pack and perfect form… you were still talking, but I couldn’t hear a word… I grabbed your head and pulled you into my lips… I pulled away needing air… you just stood there, wide eyed, completely shocked  
“Sasuke…” I pulled you into another kiss, and this time, you kissed back… then you pulled back “Sasuke, stop… we’re in the middle of the street… what if someone sees us?” I looked around… it was already after six, and the street was dead… but I knew you were right  
“We could use your place” I whispered… your eyes went wide again. I started walking away towards your apartment and you quickly ran to catch up. When we got there, you seemed rather nervous… you were shaking like a leaf trying to get the key in the hole… finally the door cracked open… I pushed you in and we began kissing as I shut the door with my foot, we trailed together, until we hit your bedroom door, our lips never parting… I felt for the handle, and once we were in, I pushed you towards the bed with my lips… you fell backwards onto the bed, taking deep heavy breaths as you laid there, looking up at me… I quickly tore off my shirt and bent down for our lips to meet again… we broke long enough for me to, quite literally, tear your shirt off, revealing your perfect chest and abs… I kissed you for what felt like hours… your moans only making me more anxious…  
“Sasuke stop…” my eyes shot up “I-I don’t know if I’m ready for this… I mean… I’ve never done this before…” I smiled  
“Don’t worry… it’s my first time too” we kissed “trust me”  
you wrapped your arms around my back… as I laid there, with you in my arms, I couldn’t help but smile… I was finally with the only one I wanted… you were finally mine…I leaned over and kissed your sleeping cheek “I love you Uzumaki”.

I woke up to my watch going off, when I opened my eyes, I was met with the back of a gold shuffled mop of hair… I got up and took a quick shower… I had a mission to go on at six in the morning, leaving me only an hour to get ready… I thought about waking you, but you just looked so peaceful lying there… I threw on my clothes and headed out through the window.  
I don’t really remember much about the mission, I was too focused on getting back… I went to your place, but it was empty… I waited in that alley way for over an hour… I knew you’d come that way because it was the only way to Itchiraku’s Ramen… when I saw you, I grabbed you and pinned you to the wall “Sorry I had to leave this morning, got called to a mission, just got back.” I whispered  
“Sasuke…“ you breathed my name, immediately our lips met… you kissed me with such passion, I wasn’t about to let you show me up… we ended up back at your door… it was the middle of the day, so we acted like nothing was up while you got your keys, in case anyone were to see us… you opened the door and motioned for me to go first… I went in and turned around as I heard the door close… you were working on taking off your shoes… you came walking towards me, then you grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn’t help it if a few moans escaped my lips… “Tell me again” you whispered between the kisses to my neck  
“what?”  
“You said it last night… I heard you… tell me again, Sasuke” I smiled and turned my face look at you  
“I love you Naruto Uzumaki” then we kissed until we made it back to bed…"

I was shocked… so that’s how Sasuke remembered me… I looked at him, then he looked up at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss… “We should probably finished getting dressed… I’m not sure I want to get fired today… as much as I’d LOVE to just stay here with you all day” he finished with a smirk. As he reached the front door I called out for him, he turned around and I gave him a long sweet kiss… man his lips are so soft… he broke the kiss “I love you Naruto” then with a pleased smirk on his face, he put on his AMBU Black Ops mask and disappeared out the door.

I spent the rest of the day visiting with Sakura as she helped me pack up all of my things to take back home… home… with Sasuke… I can’t believe, this whole time, it was Sasuke… and now we’re living together! Well, at least we will be once I get all my things back there…  
“I’m so glad you guys are back together… you really do belong together ya know” Sakura said with a wink while we folded my clothes  
“Yeah… I think you’re right… hey, you remember that time last month when you asked if anything was bothering me?”  
“yeeah…”  
“Well, I had had a nightmare that day… I was standing in the dark, and… all I could see were two people… Hinata and Sasuke… they were both looking for me, but getting further and further away from me and each other… I’m stuck and can’t move to either one of them… truth be told, I’ve actually been having that nightmare nearly every night since coming here… last night however, it was different… I spoke with Hinata… MY Hinata… I don’t know how we were able to cross dreams, but we did… I explained everything to her and she gave me her blessing with Sasuke…”  
“Oh… wow…” she sighed “she really is a strong girl, isn’t she?”  
“You have no idea”


	13. "I'm... I'm Home"

Nearly a month has passed by… things are going great, the house is fine, the ramen is fine, Sasuke is fine… ehmm… ye-yeah well, ever since that day, or rather, night, we’ve been getting pretty close… I’m starting to see why this worlds me chose him… he really is a hunk… he brags about my six pack? He has an eight pack… AN EIGHT PACK… it’s a perfect combination of hardness and softness, and honestly… he makes the best pillow. Man I love him… so why can’t I say it? He tells me every day, every night, every chance he gets he tells me that he loves me… so why can’t I say it? I know he wants to hear it, I can see it in his eyes, but every time I go to say it… they just won’t come. Ya know, thinking about it… I was kinda this was with Hinata too when we first started dating…  
I’m on my way to meet up with Sasuke for dinner… it’s our first legit date… I’m a little nervous… this will be the first time we’ve shown our affection in public, well… my first time anyway. I decided to rent a suit for the occasion, it’s a darker orange, almost a brown with a bright red tie to go with it, I also have on a nice pair of black dress shoes, and my hair… I swear I probably used a gallon of gel on it, but its finally laid down and not flying all over everywhere.  
I’ve been standing here for nearly half an hour… where can he be? I’m right were we agreed to meet… right on the Kakashi bridge, I look at my watch, 6:15 p.m., Sasuke, where are you? “Hey” I turn around and see him standing there, red rose in hand, dressed in a black suit with a baby blue tie, his hair has grown over the last month so now he has it pulled back, much like Itachi does. I smiled “Sorry I’m late, the tailor took forever to fix this suite” we started walking towards each other, we kissed and then he handed me the rose “I love you Naruto… I always have, and I always will”  
“Sasuke” I breathed “I…” I was caught off guard by a splitting headache “AAHHH!” I fell to the ground.  
“NARUTO!” he shouted  
“GHAAAH, IT HURTS!!”  
“What the hell… WHAT’S UP WITH THE MOON?!” I looked up at the full moon, it white with an orange center…  
“No… GHAH!” I held my head as another wave of pain caught me “Sasuke… SASUKE!” I caught his attention… “The moon… I think that’s how it looked when the portal opened” his eyes went wide “ehe, it looks like I’m going back”  
“What? No… I DON’T WANT TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN!” he shouted as tears started to form in his eyes  
“I’ll be fine… besides… I’m sure your worlds me will return too…“ I tried to put on a brave face… I didn’t want to go… I wasn’t ready to go I hadn’t even told him… “Sasuke…” my own voice sounds like it’s in a bowl, and my vision is starting to blur, I look into his eyes the best I can, they’re full of tears “I just want you to know... that I… I…” the last thing I remember is Sasuke trying to shake me while screaming my name over and over, before everything went black.  
 

I opened my eyes… I was in the middle of the forest… I looked over myself, unable to believe what had just happened… I was still wearing the suite from my date with Sasuke… I heard humming… isn’t that?... I broke through the forest and found myself standing face to face with… “Hinata…”  
“Naruto” she stood, shocked… then she ran into hug me “you’re back”  
“Yeah…” I sighed sadly “I guess I am… so, how have you been?”  
“O-Okay, I guess… I’ve started… seeing someone… Kiba, actually… he’s very sweet”  
“So… that dream… it really happened?”  
“Yeah… it did” we stood there in silence  
“So… Kiba, huh?” I asked, scratching the back of my head  
“Yeah… he was right by my side the whole time we were looking for you… he never let me be alone… he let me cry on him… he was very sweet… Akamaru would stay with me at night, and Kiba would show up in the morning with breakfast… he took really good care of me, and… I… began to care for him”  
“Well… I’m glad you found someone worthy of your love…”  
“Thank you Naruto” she brushed a strand of hair out of her face  
“Well… I should probably get going… let everyone know I’m home…” she smiled and we shared one last hug before I headed to the street.

I was easily able to find Sakura and explained everything that had happened to her… she gave me quite a punch to the chin, but then wrapped her arms around me  
“You Baka… it’s been almost a year! We were so worried about you… you disappeared without a trace… don’t you ever do that to me again!” she screamed as she cried and her fists hit my chest  
“Hey. Calm down… you’ll ruin the suite” I joked, rubbing the back of my head, she chuckled, gave me a weak/joking punch and dried her tears  
“You Baka” she sighed “I spoke with Hinata… she told me everything… were you really in another world?” I scratched the back of my head  
“Yeah”  
“And… I was there?”  
“Everyone was there, but… not the same… You were married to Itachi-”  
“Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha?” she looked shocked  
“Yeah. You were happily married, and had the cutest little girl… Sadi… you were a wonderful mother, and so was Hinata… she and Neji had two little ones… Leif and Mireta”  
“Wow… talk about a culture shock… what else was different?”  
“Hmm… Gaara and Bushy Brow are now engaged, their adopted daughter is supposed to be the flower girl. Ino and Choji are married and expecting their first kid. Ten-Ten and Shino are married. Kakashi’s still Hokage-”  
“And… Sasuke?” I blink at her before I let out a dragged-out sigh  
“He’s… with me”  
“W-with… you?” she looked like she wanted to cry  
“I’m sorry Sakura. Really am, but… I-I’ve… been with Sasuke… for the last month we’ve been officially living together again”  
“Again?” I nodded  
“I wasn’t willing to accept it at first, to be honest. So you and Itachi let me move in with you guys… it took a while but… I eventually started seeing Hinata as just a friend, then… Sasuke… he pulled me into an alleyway and… he kissed me” her eyes were wide as I tried to wipe away her tears “I’m sorry Sakura” she closed her eyes and took a deep in  
“Do you love him?”  
“With all my heart” I admitted. She sighed  
“Then you better not let him go this time” I looked at her in shock. Had she just said… “Honestly, I should have seen this coming… it was plain as day to anyone that you two seemed closer than just friends should be… and definitely more than brothers… talk to him. But know that if he decides he prefers a girl, I’m not going to turn him away. But if he is to choose you… there’s no one else I’d actually accept losing him to than you… honestly, you two belong together” I smiled as I pulled her into another tight hug  
“Thanks Sakura”

As I headed through town I saw more of my friends… I confirmed to them that I really was home, then continued on my way to Granny’s, promising to explain everything later. I told Granny everything about the portal, not leaving out a single detail… I don’t think she really believed me, so I went over to her bookshelf and grabbed the same book the other Tsunade and Kakashi showed me before. I flipped through until I found the page with the information on the portal… She looked shocked… she quickly took the book and started scanning through it… She insisted on giving me a checkup to make sure I was alright… I assured her I was fine “Naruto, that portal hasn’t been used in over a hundred years, even still, there’s not much documented on how the subjects came back then… you’re having a check-up”. After the checkup, she told me to head home and get some rest… now THAT I would like to do… 

I stood in front of my apartment, suite blowing in the light breeze… I didn’t want to go in… he wasn’t there… he wasn’t even in town… he was still traveling around the world… what point was there in going in? I stood there alone… do I have to go in? Where else could I go?...  
“HEY BAKA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” I turned around  
“Saske?...”  
“I CAME BACK TO THE LEAF TO FIND SAKURA CRYING… APERENTLY YOU WENT AND JUST DISSAPEARED ON EVERYONE, NOT EVEN LADY TSUNADE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE!!! HINATA WAS HYSTARICAL, KIBA WAS AFRAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE SO HE TRIED TO COMFORT HER IN YOUR PLACE!!! NOW YOU JUST SHOW BACK UP, AND WALK IN LIKE NOTHING’S DIFFERENT? WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!” he was slowly walking towards me as he kept rambling, but I didn’t hear a word… he was here… in the village… in MY world  
“SASUKE!!” I ran at him full strength and tackled him to the ground, I immediately planted my lips onto his… when I broke the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck “Sasuke…” I breathed his name into his neck… he just sat there, frozen in shock  
“what the…”  
“Sasuke, I want to be with you, no matter what I want to be yours and you to be mine, I’ll do whatever it takes to be with you, I’ll always be there for you, no matter what, I’ll always be there to pull you out of the dark, I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy!… if it’s a question of inheritance, I’d gladly change to a woman and carry your children, that’s one good thing about Sexy-No-Jutzu!… I love you Sasuke! I always have and I always will!” I looked into his eyes, they were full of confusion, I leaned in and gave him another kiss, but this time… he kissed me back. His left hand snaked into my hair, his right, pulling my form closer to his… finally we broke the kiss for need of air.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting you to say that Uzumaki” We were still sitting in the middle of the street, staring at each other… thankfully, no one else was around…  
I got to my feet, wiped the dust off my suite and held out my hand “Common”  
… we were standing outside my front door, he was standing so close to me, I could smell his shower-fresh deodorant… I quickly got the door opened and we went inside… as soon as the door was shut he pinned me to the door and attacked my lips with his… my suite jacket slid off like butter, and my button-up shirt… well let’s just say I’ll need to have it sewn later… we made our way to my bedroom, I broke the kiss long enough to, literally, tear his shirt off. his soft lips pressed against my neck and back… as we laid in bed together, I had to smirk… he was grinning from ear to ear “I love you Sasuke Uchiha”  
“I love you Naruto Uzumaki… Always have…”  
“And always will” I finished as I started to fall asleep on the perfectly formed eight pack of the man I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... this was actually my very first finished fanfic ever... I wrote it a few years ago while I was still in college for a friend of mine (he actually introduced me to Naruto). So... sorry if the chapters are shorter than normal... I tried to edit it and make them longer, but this is as good as I could get it...
> 
> I also have another fic I wrote based on this same Other World/AU that I might post later on, then from there, I have yet ANOTHER fic that I've had in mind for a little while, but for now... gotta keep things in order ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, and keep in mind... it's a few years old... so... try not to be too harsh, k? I'm still growing as a writer and learning more everyday.
> 
> Anyway... ENJOY!


End file.
